Kissing It Better
by Anoron
Summary: Who says you can’t have a little fun in a Library?Sirius finally gets somewhere…sort of. Companion piece to 'the Key to Marauding', an extension from the as yet unpublished Chapter Thirteen: Choosing My Confessions. One-shot of the fluffiest variety.


Title: Kissing It Better

Author: Anoron

Rating: PG-13, for a light smattering of sexuality

Pairing: Dawn Summers/Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, therefore he owns Dawn Summers. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, therefore owns Sirius Black. I wish I owned Sirius Black. I do, however, own 'the Key To Marauding', which this little snippet stems from. Go me.

Summary: Who says you can't have a little fun in a Library? Poor, frustrated Sirius finally gets somewhere... sort of.

A/N: Very short, fluffy, smoochy one-shot. The result of a scene from the forthcoming 'Key To Marauding' Chapter Thirteen [Choosing My Confessions] that got just a little carried away in my head. I expect Choosing My Confessions will be another week or so, I'm only on page 10 as we speak, and it's difficult to get it done when I keep getting off track with things like this.

**KISSING IT BETTER **

**The Library: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **

Sirius was so intent on the path before him that he completely missed the soft footfalls stalking him from behind, gaining on him with each step. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, and Sirius jumped about a foot into the air in shock. With a growl, he whipped about and roughly seized his attacker... whose oceanic eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Dawn! You startled me," Sirius said lamely, releasing his grip on Dawn's arm.

She arched an eyebrow, fighting off a pout as she rubbed some feeling back into the arm. "Paranoid much?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, abashed. "Sorry. I thought you were somebody else." After a moment's pause, he glanced up hopefully. "Want me to kiss it better?"

With a roll of her eyes, belied by the little smile, Dawn held out her arm and waited patiently for Sirius to be satisfied his lips had completely repaired any damage he might've done. Finally he released her arm, only to turn his attention to the rest of her body.

"Hmm- this looks a bit sore," she said, leaning into her unmarked neck. Dawn started to laugh as her neck and throat were soundly kissed. Her boyfriend was just too much sometimes.

"And those lips are a little pink," Sirius continued, travelling further upwards. "Could be the lip gloss, but I don't think I wanna be taking any chances," he stole a kiss from her lips, and Dawn found herself trying in vain not to laugh delightedly the whole time.

"Didn't give you a headache, did I?" A kiss to each temple.

"Am I talking too loud?" Tickling lips brushed her earlobe.

"And this one should've been taken care of months ago," Sirius announced, lifting Dawn's left arm and turning it over to see the long scar that ran over her wrist. Dawn's laughter subsided a little, she watched with a wide grin as Sirius' lips made sure they came into contact with every millimetre of her scar.

An idea exploded in the back of Sirius' mind, and before rational thought could deter him he was kneeling before Dawn, inching her shirt up and her pants down just enough to expose the scars Glory's servant Doc had given her. Dawn wanted to protest, but her mouth seemed suddenly incapable of forming any sounds beyond light moaning as Sirius began softly kissing her scars better.

He let his mouth wander freely over her stomach, Dawn's hand shot out to steady herself against one of the book shelves when she felt a warm tongue fleetingly visit the tiny cavern of her belly button. Dawn found herself stranded, able to do nothing but watch, her hands brushing through his hair as Sirius' lips made light, caressing love to her skin. Sirius pulled back to stare up at Dawn in a way that made her feel curiously beautiful.

"You've been sitting down all morning, reading, haven't you?" he asked suddenly.

Dawn blinked. _That's_ what he was thinking of when he kissed her? "Your point being?"

Sirius smirked. "Well, these Library chairs are pretty uncomfortable..." he trailed off, once again pressing his face against her flat stomach.

Dawn bit her lip in confusion. Then she felt the fingers sneak around her hips and flex against her backside and all of a sudden her lip-biting was to keep herself from drawing attention to them. She closed her eyes as Sirius' mouth gradually worked its way upwards until it finally claimed her own again, but his hands were quite content to stay right where he'd left them. It was only when the squeaky wheel of Madam Pince's book trolley warned them of the Librarian's approach that Sirius broke the kiss. One hand migrated north to rest more appropriately on her waist, but the other stayed put for as long as it could possibly get away with it.

"All better?"

Dawn smiled. "All better."

* * *


End file.
